


Rhoicloake: Goddess of the Void

by Jackerrage



Category: Call of Cthulu, Coast Guard - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Sea Monsters, Storms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackerrage/pseuds/Jackerrage
Summary: A Coast Guard ship has a run in with a sea monster that threatens the human race.





	Rhoicloake: Goddess of the Void

A record-breaking storm shakes the ocean, causing it to quake in fear. Dark clouds blot out the sun, completely covering the sky in all directions. Lightning streaks overhead and strikes the surface of the waves, spewing up clouds of water. Amidst all the chaos, a Coast Guard vessel sails the sea, braving the dangerous waves and terrifying storm. Thunder shakes the sky as relentless waves smash into the side of the large boat, knocking down some of her crew as they desperately search the surging waves for any sign of life.

“We shouldn’t be here, captain! It’s no use!” A woman in drenched raingear desperately clings to a support bar on the wall of the helm. A disgruntled captain glances at the soaking wet subordinate disapprovingly while fighting with the wheel. “If anything, this means we need to be here! Tell me, Gloria, if you were out here, clinging to a piece of driftwood in the middle of the storm, would you think to yourself, ‘Oh gee, it sure is stormy out here! I hope nobody comes out in this terrible storm to save me! It’s much too dangerous! I’d rather die!’ Well, Gloria?”  


Gloria Paine is a Caucasian, middle aged, tall woman with blonde hair, green eyes and a chiseled face. Her blue naval suit is drenched with water, and her glasses are smudged. She acts as the repairwoman onboard the Tinamii. She grunts as the ship sways to the right, knocking her off her feet. “Well, sir,” Gloria sputters after regaining her footing and draining her mouth of water, “I understand your point of view, but this is a serious hazard to this ship and her crew. If we stay here, we might join those missing sailors at the bottom of the ocean. We can’t stay here any longer!”

The hull of the ship shudders and groans as she is pounded by the ferocious waves. “Oho! So, you admit that you think those sailors are already dead, no?” the captain yells.  


“Captain Arby, you know that’s not what I – “  


“I know damn well what you said! I clearly heard you say those sailors are at the bottom of the ocean. Do me a favor and start draining the ship of water!”  


Captain Angus Arby is an African American, grizzled old man in his 70’s, with long, black, unkempt hair swept under his captains’ hat, brown eyes, and a magnificent beard that he constantly maintains. His suit is old and worn, with several smudges and other signs of wear. His tall figure and loud voice are intimidating to everyone who doesn’t know how nice he really is, and he is often mistaken for a war veteran, which isn’t actually true. Right now, one of his other traits, stubbornness, is irritating one of his coworkers.  


Gloria lets out an exasperated yell, then begins to exit the room. As she is on her way out, another crew member bursts through the doorway, pushing her out of their way. Gloria huffs angrily, then leaves and slams the door behind her. Rain pelts the windows of the captain’s perch as the boat is rocked by the waves. Arby looks over as a young man dressed in a blue suit scurries over to his side. “Ethan, what do you need? I’m kind of busy here.”

Ethan Redclow is a young man, in his 30’s and loving life. His light skin is often pointed out, but he always finds a way to make a joke about it. His black hair is kept clean and swooped to the left, while his brown eyes stand out against his white skin. His height is above average, and he is very much a ladies man. He points out the front window. “Sir, several crew members, including myself, have seen strange lights coming off the starboard bow.” 

Arby’s brows furrow as he thinks of how to respond. “Young man, can you describe the lights? They could be the missing sailors signaling for help.”

Arby’s hands are suddenly jerked to the right as the boat hits a wave, causing the wheel to turn drastically. Arby grunts as he yanks the wheel back into the proper position while Ethan catches his breath. “Well? Spit it out! People’s lives are on the line, you know.” 

Ethan clears his throat. “Sorry sir, I’m rather out of breath because I ran all the way up here. Um, about those lights; I don’t think they were the missing sailors. The lights were bright blue, not red or orange, and they were beneath the surface of the water.” 

Arby’s eyebrows shoot up. “Beneath? What happened out there?”  


Ethan thinks to himself for a moment, then continues. “Well, a few coworkers and I were looking over the starboard bow for any signs of the missing sailors when a series of blue lights lit up the ocean to the right of the ship. They remained in place for a few seconds as the waves washed over them, then sunk into the depths.”  


Arby’s brows furrow once again. That’s strange, he thinks to himself. What could those lights belong to? A submarine? Could it be secret government technology? Algae? There have been reports of bioluminescent algae washing up on beaches… The captain clears his throat as the ship rocks once more. “That’s very strange, Ethan. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about but keep an eye out in case those lights show up again. If you or anyone else see something strange, tell me immediately, ok?” 

Ethan nods. “Understood, sir. If I see any more ghost lights, you’ll be the first to know."

Arby laughs, then says, “Hey, don’t say stuff like that. If they do turn out to be ghost lights, I’ll be extremely disappointed that you were right for once.” 

Ethan raises a finger in protest. “Hey!” 

Arby chuckles. “I’m just kidding, kid. You’re dismissed.”  


Ethan shakes his head while smiling and turns to leave. “Oh, one more thing.” 

Ethan turns back to face the captain.

“Listen Ethan, I’m not a superstitious man, but something feels off about those lights. Stay on your toes. If you keep your eyes peeled and make sure to stay on your feet, I’m certain we can get through this storm and find those missing pe- “  


A sudden impact shakes the boat, knocking everyone off their feet. The crew recovers their breath, then pull themselves back up to see a terrifying sight. The water in front of the boat twists outwards, as if sliding off something. As several seconds pass, a dark shadow rises out of the water, with waterfalls dripping off its figure.

Oh my god, Ethan thinks to himself. It’s bigger than the boat.

Arby’s eyes widen. It seems to be sculpted out of shadow… This thing is no submarine. The shape is far too different from any submarine I’ve ever seen.  


Lightning strikes the area in front of the shape, partially illuminating it and revealing its true form. Ethan stumbles backwards into the wall behind him in terror, while Arby stands frozen in place, his white-knuckled hands gripping the steering wheel.

*Jesus Christ. Just how big is this thing?* Arby ponders.  


The shadow’s true form emerges in the light, revealing a beast of epic proportions, almost as if to answer him. A long, slender neck protrudes out of the water in front of the boat, dwarfing it in size. A half-rhombus-shaped head sits atop the neck, with many thin tendrils snaking from its lower jaw. The end of each tendril is wrapped around a neon-blue bulb, which glows faintly. The head of the beast is shaped like a cross between a snake and an eel, with a wide head and set jawbones. The creature seems to be dark grey in coloration, with light blue riveted grooves running down the sides of its neck. It’s at least 20 times bigger than the Coast Guard cutter, even though only a portion of it is above the water. However, the monster’s most distinguishing feature remains the most intriguing.

*So… Captivating… Mysterious…and yet…fear-inducing…all at the same time?* Ethan wonders as his mind begins to slip. Arby and Ethan’s eyes glaze over as the sea monster stares back with a set of four bright neon-blue eyes centered towards the top-middle of its head, glowing brightly. The eyes pulsate and twinkle, similar to the light of a star seen by the naked eye. They almost seem to swirl and bounce, prodding into the minds of everyone onboard the ship. 

The lightning fades, drowning the monster in shadow. Suddenly, another bolt of lightning arcs overhead, branching out into a tree of blue light, clearly illuminating the monster from behind and casting an ominous shadow that covers the ship, provoking thunder that booms like a giant firecracker. The monstrous creature’s mouth begins to open, revealing hundreds of sets of giant teeth inside its gaping maw. The teeth rise from their niches from the front of the mouth all the way to the back of the throat, their tips glowing icy blue. The top and bottom jaws fracture and split in half, connected only by dozens of red strands. The four mouthpieces open even wider, and the creature’s eyes slide shut as the skin folds over them until the jaws have set into the shape of a diagonal, four-pointed star. The tips of the teeth begin glowing brightly, and as the starstruck crew members watch in awe the beast unleashes a bass-boosted roar powerful enough to shake the cosmos, starting out deep, moving on to low, graduating to shrill, and ending in an ear-piercing, bone-rattling shriek that drowns out the storm, breaks all the glass on the ship and reverberates throughout the skulls of every person onboard the boat.  


The crew remains frozen in place, ears uncovered, as if in a trance. Then, just as quickly as it had appeared, the creature closes its mouth and sinks beneath the waves, leaving behind a blue mist where the eyes had sunk.

All at once, everyone on deck stumbles, regains their footing, and look at one another in fear and confusion. Arby shakes his head to force out the reverberating roar, then glances over at Ethan. Ethan stares back with wide eyes, fear clearly visible. His lips struggle to move, but finally manages to choke out the words, “Wha-what the hell was that thing?” Arby clenches his jaw as he concentrates on thinking about what to say. “I-I don’t know. Whatever that was, it seemed almost out of this world. In all my 34 years of sailing, I’ve never see-seen anything like it.” 

Ethan’s lower lip trembles. “Hopefully, I’ll ne-never see anything like it evvver again.” 

Arby’s mind races. “That creature clearly has had some kind of effect on our minds. When it roared, my thinking ceased for a few m-moments and I couldn’t tear my eyes off it. M-m-my ears are rrringing and we’re stuttering and slurring our words. It did something to us, and I don’t know exactly what. W-we should go check on everyone else.  


“Wh-whatever you say, sir.” Ethan glances over at the window frame, which is not letting in any rain. “Uh, Captain? I don’t think it’s supposed to look like that.” Arby blinks several times to make sure his eyes work properly.

“What are you on about?” 

Ethan points. “Look.”

Arby turns, then takes a step back. “H-how?” Outside, the waves are smooth, and the sky is clear, with the sun high in the sky. Surrounding the Coast Guard ship are the remains of a medium-sized vessel, with bodies floating around them. The vessel seems to have been destroyed hours ago, yet the bodies are practically untouched. 

Arby says the words everyone was thinking. “What the fuck?”


End file.
